mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Getting Started With IRC
What is IRC? IRC is short for Internet Relay Chat. You could see it as a big chatbox with endless ammount of rooms. This IRC has a lot of handy advantages in clan life: * Easy and fast way of finding clanwars * Easy organisation of events. (#warband.gather) * A good meeting place for your members and friends. In this tutorial, We shall go deeper in getting set with IRC on quakenet and with mIRC. =The Simple Method(Recommended for IRC Beginners)= Step 1: Visit http://webchat.quakenet.org/ Step 2: Enter your username and channel you wish to join(#warband.gather) Step 3: Pat yourself on the back, You just joined IRC! Downloading and Installing an IRC Client In this case we shall download mIRC. You can find the mIRC 6.16 install files here: http://www.mirc.com/get.html Install mIRC in your prefered folder, and start it up! Setting up mIRC When first starting up, mIRC will prompt you with a window that it will expire in 30 days. Don't worry about this, you will still be able to use it after thirty days without a problem. Using a script simplifies IRC a lot. The most popular client is Nbs irc. which you can get here: http://www.nbs-irc.net/download: Always select the "Quakenet" server. It wont matter which one as long as its Quakenet. Registering with Quakenet *'Step 1: Requesting your details: ' Type this command: "/msg Q HELLO yourname@hotmail.com yourname@hotmail.com Q should now have messaged you that a mail has been sent to your e-mail adress. *'Step 2: Retreiving your details: ' Check your mail for Q's message. Click on the first link you see in the mail (under "To get your password please visit:") and follow the simple steps asked. When done successfully, You will see a page with a line like this: To auth yourself to Q, type the following command: /msg Q@CServe.quakenet.org AUTH sneakyg v32uJSj7 *'Step 3: Authing ' Paste this line in your status window (Make sure that it is only that line, that there are no spaces in front of it, and no whitelines above or under!) /MSG Q@CServe.quakenet.org AUTH sneakyg v32uJSj7 -> *Q@CServe.quakenet.org* AUTH sneakyg v32uJSj7 - -Q- AUTH'd successfully. - -Q- Remember: NO-ONE from QuakeNet will ever ask for your password. NEVER send your password to ANYONE except Q@CServe.quakenet.org. Using the perform option The perform option is a very handy tool to automaticly do actions when connecting to a network. This way you can easily auth yourself, and easily join your favourite channels. Be aware, however, that if your computer is compromised, an attacker could easily read any information that is stored in your perform, including auth passwords. If your system is safe, the chances of this are naturally lower. * Step 1: Open the perform form: - Go to options (alt o) - Select "Options" under the "Connect" tree - Press "Perform" * Step 2: Enable perform: - Tick on the "Enable perform on connect" checkbox * Step 3: Adding Quakenet network: - Press the "Add" button which will pop up the networks form. - Select "Quakenet" - Press "Ok" * Step 4: Adding the needed lines: - First line, your auth. - Second line "//mode $me x" is not needed, but handy for your own security. This will make it impossible for other users to find out your real hostname and IP-adress. - Third line "/join #thenextleague" Is of course, only optional. You can add many more lines (Max 20 channels on Quakenet) Making your own channel and getting Q bot You can only do this when you have authed yourself with tbe Q bot on QuakeNet! Creating a channel on IRC is no harder than doing this command: "/join #preferedchannel" where #preferedchannel is the channel you'd wish to have /join #FairyCakes * Now talking in #FairyCakes Note You can only claim a channel when you have operator status (@), and there are no Qnet bots (L, Q, S) around! To set your own topic, you can double click in the text area in mIRC and fill in the topic at the designed field. Or you can do it with this command: "/topic #yourchannel yourtopic" The next step to do is requesting a Qnet bot (Q). He will stay on your channel 24/7 to ensure nobody takes over your channel. To get Q you have to meet certain requirements. The exact requirements are not made public by the QuakeNet staff, but the Q bot can usually be requested after the following prerequisites have been met: * A minimum of 4 users ( you as operator (@)) in your channel for 2 hours. * You have to be operator for at least 2 hours in that time. * No clones (ie no one from the same IP as yourself.) To request Q do this command: "/msg R requestbot #yourchannel" In most cases, R will respond back saying you do not meet the requirements. Eventually, when you do meet the requirements you will get the Q bot. is R's reply? -> The bot will respond in a private message. Private messages appear on the channel bar (also known as the switchbar). This is default under the icon bar. Managing Q bot Great! Now you have Q bot and nobody can take over your channel! There are more features though! * Auto Opping * Welcome Message Auto Opping Your clan mate made it through registering with Q and now wants to be opped to by Q? Perform this command: "/msg Q chanlev #yourchannel clanmate +ao" Welcome Message You want Q to give a welcome message when users join your channel? Do this command: "/msg Q welcome #yourchannel Yourwelcomemessage" Make sure the the chanflag +w is set also by typing: "/msg Q chanflags #yourchannel +w"